Befriending A Rogue: Bobby's Story
by ramblingsofcrazywomen
Summary: Inbetween X1 and X2, Bobby deals with a cautious Rogue, an acidic roommate, and all the problems a "normal" teenager deals with. This is his story how he became friends, and finally the boyfriend of Rogue! R/R PLEASE
1. Ch 1 Rogue's Loss

Befriending a Rogue: Bobby's Story

AN/ Dear Wonderful Reader,

            Welcome to my fourth X-Men story involving Bobby and Rogue. This story is set after X-Men one. It is going to be about the time gap between the two movies. Sound interesting? I hope so. As I say in all my previous stories, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

*It has been proven that I write faster with the more reviews I receive!*  So please tell me what you think!

Love to all Reviewers *I hope it is you*

Bry

PS: Read one of my other stories if you like my style! 

Sumerstormes@aol.com *talk to me it you want!*

Chapter 1

Rogue's Loss

            The sun shone through the huge windows of Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. Trees could be seen swaying in the soft breeze, their amber leaves falling gracefully to the ground. The sound of a motorcycle roaring down the driveway barely reached the ears of the students inside. Bobby Drake glanced up from the foosball game. His on again off again friend John Allerdyce scored a goal while Bobby was distracted. Bobby smiled good naturally at his opponent, but his thoughts were other places. He motioned for Jubilee to take his place, and went off alone.

            He had noticed when Rogue left 10 minutes ago. He had studied her back as she walked off to say something to the Logan guy. But his attention was distracted by the game, but now that his attention was focused on the new girl. Ever since he first noticed her in class earlier in the week, he found himself thinking about her too often. She had been through so much in such a short amount of time. He was happy when he had dinner with her and gave her the tour of the mansion. She had smiled brightly as she asked questions about her new home. But then that night had happened. The night the whole school had woken up to Logan's screams. 

            Bobby had looked on with horror at those metal claws poking through that creamy white skin. But it amazed him more when he witnessed Rogue's mutation first hand. He heard rumors about it earlier in the day through the grape vine, but to witness her absorbing Logan's healing factor was simply amazing. It bothered him that he had jumped away from her as she walked past him in the hallway. As he had lain in bed later that night, her face kept on flashing in his mind. Things had begun to make sense. Why she had cringed at her touch, why she had been on the run. But something inside him ate in jealously that she had went to Logan in the middle of the night. His brain new logically Logan was the only one she really trusted in the school, but his heart did not seem to listen.

            Bobby walked toward the entrance way and noticed Rogue standing toward the wall. He could not see her face, but he could tell something was wrong.

            "Hey." He whispered, walking up behind her.

            She turned around, her newly whitened streaks flashed in front of her face stinking to her damp face. She rubbed her gloved hand quickly over her eyes, whipping away the tears. "Hi Bobby." She whispered softly, her southern accent rolled over his name.

            He leaned his shoulder against the wooden paneling and observed the situation. "Logan left?"

            She nodded, another tear escaped her eye. "Yeah, he had to go for a bit. But he will be back for these." She lifted up her other gloved hand and displayed the object. Lying against the black glove, the dense metal dog tag shone brightly. 

            Bobby angled his head, and asked her with his eyes. She nodded slowly and place the necklace into his hand. He rubbed his hand engraved word on the metal. He studied it and said softly, "Wolverine?" 

            She took back the necklace and put it against her neck. "Yeah, this is Logan's military tag. He said he would have to come back for it. It is the only thing he has from his past." She clasped the necklace around her neck and shivered at the coldness against her skin. Bobby sent her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, sometimes I can't help myself."

            She nodded; a smile lit her sad eyes. "Do you want to go back and play some more?"

            Bobby shook his head. "Not really, I don't think I can deal with John's ego any more. Besides do you really want to hang with that hot head, when you can be all alone with the devastating handsome Iceman?" He struck a pose.

            Rogue laughed and started to walk down the hall towards the library. "Of course I would prefer Ice instead of Fire." She smiled at him, but then her smile turned serious. "Could I speak with you seriously Bobby?" She pushed against the wooden door and entered the dark room.

            "Sure Rogue. What about?" He walked behind her and hit the light switch against the wall. The lights illuminated the room as Rogue walked over to an overstuffed sofa. 

            "About what you said to me right before I ran away again."

            Bobby became confused. "Sure, but I didn't say anything to you. All I know was you were supposed to meet me for lunch, but you never showed up."

            Rogue shook her head as anger filled her smoky green eyes. "You know very darn well you sat outside on the bench with me and told me that I should go."

            Bobby looked offended. "I did not!" He plopped down right next to her on the couch. "I spent the morning helping Peter with his Physics homework. I wasn't even outside at all that day."

            Rogue leaned back; he seemed to close at the moment. "Well unless you have an identical twin running around the school, you told me that the Professor was furious at me and it would be wise if I would go." She glared at him. "Hell you gave me a lecture about never using my powers against another mutant." She huffed. "Thanks to that speech I was so afraid that no one wanted me here, so I ran off to the train station. If Logan didn't convince me what you said was untrue, then I am not sure I would have wanted to come back." She paused, letting the long awaited speech spew out of her. "If Magneto didn't just happen to get me then, I would have been back here telling you this yesterday." She sat back and crossed her arms against her chest. "I thought you were my one friend Bobby. But you acted just like all my school mates from home. Becoming afraid of something you don't understand! Well I don't even know if I want to be friends…"

            "Would you please be quiet?" Bobby yelled. Rogue eyes widened. Bobby didn't look this mad when he told her to leave.

            "I did not tell you to go! Can you get it through your thick skull that I was upset when you disappeared? I thought you decide this school wasn't good enough for you anymore that I wasn't good enough to be your friend." He looked at her with emotion in his deep blue eyes. "And now you are telling me that I pushed you away! How can I get you to believe me?"

            Rogue blinked at him, shocked. "I saw what I saw."

            "But I didn't do it! I swear!"

            He looked so believable, but how could she doubt what she saw.  She let out a slight smile, but then a frown. "I don't know what to believe Bobby. I just don't know."

            He sighed, not knowing what to say. He stood up and started to leave the room. "I told you the truth, now you have to decide what to believe." He walked out the door and back into the hallway.

            Rogue sat against the cushion and rubbed the dog tag against her neck. It was still cold from his touch. "I don't know what to believe." She whispered, letting the tears fall. She lost two friends in one day. 

AN/ Gosh that was corny but not as corny as the first posting! Oh well, it will be better by next chapter. I had to explain the whole Mystique thing since I wouldn't want to be friends with someone that betrayed me! Lol! Anyway review and tell me if I should continue or not! 

Love to all Reviewers,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

Hit the Purple Button! You know you want to!

Read my other stories

Untouchable

It was All a Dream

Reliving the Time

Tourniquet *under the name OneleggedhookerJaneBarbie I wrote ch 2!*

Want Ad: This writer is in search of a Beta reader. I need honest feed back!


	2. Ch 2 Darn Computers and Flying Pencils

Befriending a Rogue: Bobby's Story

AN/ Hehe! I told you the last chapter was too corny. That is why I went back and cut some of that bad stuff out! So be sure to check it out just to make sure you read the right chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for the 3 reviews I got today, and please keep reading.

Love to all reviewers,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

Chapter 2

Darn Computers and Flying Pencils

            "Are you ready for class yet, Bobby?" John tucked his trusty lighter in his pocket and walked up behind his roommate. Bobby sat at the desk they shared, typing franticly at the key pad. "What are you doing?"

             Bobby didn't even bother to look over. His fingers just pounded harder on the keys as he glanced over at his physic book. "I forgot to write my physic definitions for the Professor's class." He cursed loudly when the screen froze.

            "I don't think hitting the computer will make it start again." John tapped his folder. "Isn't this funny, the screw up actually does his home work, and the Boy Scout is unprepared. Tisk. Tisk. Tisk. I am disappointed." 

            Bobby slammed down the mouse. "Leave me the hell alone John!" He jumped out of his chair and restarted the computer. 

            "Class starts in two minutes." He chuckled as a pencil sailed past his head. "I will tell the Professor why you are late." He walked out of the room and ran down the hallway.

            Bobby got up from his crouched position on the floor. He started pacing as he waited for the computer to reboot. Picking up his books, he glanced back at his computer monitor. Happily he clicked onto Microsoft word. He went to pull up his assignment, calculating that he could still be on time for class, when he realized something. He never saved his homework. "You have to be kidding me." The one time the program did not back up his paper. The one time. He let out a long sigh. He glanced at his clock, and cursed again. He ran down the hallway and down the main stair case. Rounding the corner at top speed, he slammed open the door.

            Fifteen pairs of eyes blinked at the tardy student. Bobby sent the Professor an embarrassed smile. Xavier stared at the boy with knowledge in his eyes. "Ah, Mr. Drake. I am happy you were able to join us. I would like to speak with you after class. We will discuss your late paper." He motioned him to take his seat.

            Bobby walked down to his front row seat. He ignored the snickers as he slide next to John. He didn't have the chance to lie. Yeah, like the Professor would believe him. He spent the next hour absently taking notes. John tried to meet his eye more than once, but Bobby was to busy trying to ignore the fact Rogue sat right behind him. 

            It had been three days since his disastrous fight with the new student. It was easily to avoid her during their free time. Working out, catching up on his sleep, emailing his family, and fighting with John kept him occupied. But since they were both the near the same age, they shared most of their classes. So for an average 5 hours a day, Bobby had to concentrate harder on his teachers than he ever had to before. The intensity of the school work didn't change, but his concentration seemed to have left with Logan. Even with the most powerful mutant sitting less than five feet in front of him, Bobby kept reviewing his fight with Rogue in his mind. 

            He tapped his pencil against his desk, ignoring the fact that he was freezing the utensil. Why did she even matter that much? It wasn't like he didn't have friends. What did this one girl have on him? His tapping increased. Maybe it was the fact she accused him of things he never did. Maybe because he was rejected because of things he never did. 

            He was oblivious to the on looks from his peers. Even Xavier stopped his lecture on Newton to stare at the frustrated teen. After one tap to many the frozen pencil shattered in his hands, spewing fragments across the room. Students ducked but not every one was lucky. John muttered a curse as the ice scrapped his arm. Bobby's blue eyes opened in shock. Kitty Pryde had let out a scream as the razor sharp crystal sailed past her head. Everyone stared at the crystal embedded into the wall next to her head. One fraction of an inch to the right and the young girl would have been killed.

            "Class is dismissed." Xavier said softly. The students walked out slowly, staring in wonder at the bent headed boy. Bobby didn't even bother to move. He awaited his death sentence, or his expulsion.

            Xavier wheeled out of his desk and sat next to the boy. "Having a rough day, Bobby?" His tone was not as sharp as sharp as Bobby expected.

            "You have no idea." He was afraid to look up at his teacher. "I know I was wrong. I acted without thinking, and I should be punished." He licked his suddenly dry lips. "I just went against everything you taught us, Professor. I almost hurt one of my friends because I have something on my mind."

            He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked up into those sharp blue eyes. "You know the reason for my school, Bobby. I wanted an environment for mutants to grow and to learn without persecution. To learn with their power comes a great responsibility." He paused. "Of course, what you just did was against why you are here. But you won't be expelled." He smiled at Bobby's hopeful expression. "Punished yes. You are old enough to control your power, and you are very talented. But we still have to work on that temper." He motioned Bobby to the door. 

            "Thank you, Professor, I won't let you down." He stood up to leave.

            "When I sent you the invitation to join my school, I knew you would not let me down. You are unlike most of the children here. You were not rejected because of your power. You have only known love and admiration." He sent him a smile. "You don't know how some people lack trust in people after being thrown out of their communities. Give them a chance to trust, Mr. Drake. Give them a chance." Bobby nodded and went to leave.

            "One moment, Bobby. I have decided your punishment." Bobby turned and looked up at his teacher. "Rogue missed many months of school when she ran away. I think you are the appropriate choice for her tutor." Bobby nodded, not trusting his voice. "Also, make sure to hand in that paper before supper. I am sure your computer will work, though I would advice you change some of the definitions. Copying from the book was not the assignment."

            Bobby let out a sigh as he left the room. He glanced at his watch and realized that he had 5 minutes before history. He sat down in a chair, thinking about what he had done. He made a metal note to apologize to Kitty.

            "Bobby, can I talk to you?" the familiar southern twang graced his ears.

            He looked up and nodded. "Yes, Rogue."

            "I hope you are ok. I mean, I know that is not easy to hurt someone when you don't mean to." She looked down on her gloves. "I know. And if you ever want to talk, I will be here."           

            "Thanks. I guess I will be seeing more of you. I am to be your new tutor." 

            Rogue let out a weak smile. "Great, I hope you can help me."

            Bobby stood up. "I think we should get to class."

            "Yeah, you wouldn't want to be late again. I mean…gosh that was stupid for me to say." She blushed.

            "No, I deserved it. John will enjoy making fun of me for that." He sighed as he opened the wooden door for her. 

            He went to take his seat. Rogue sat down next to him. "Well, if you want to meet me for supper tonight, we can talk about a study schedule. If you want to, I mean."

            Bobby nodded. "Yes, I will meet you in the dinner hall." 

            Rogue looked like she meant to say more but Ms. Munroe began her lecture on the English feudal system. 

            Well Bobby boy, you will find out later. This class he actually paid attention to the class keeping his attention to his power. Not again. Never again.

AN/ Hey my second chapter! Please review! You know you want to! Should I continue? Make sure to vote for Shawn and Anna for best chemistry, for the Teen choice awards! 

Love to all reviews,

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com (talk to me if you want!)

HIT THE BUTTON!! 


	3. Ch 3 Intercepted Emails

Befriending A Rogue: Bobby's Story

AN/ Bry dances around her computer station singing "I got twenty-three reviews! Woohoo!" Mr. Green, Bry's trusted evil teddy bear curls into a ball behind the tower. He stands up while his mistress is making an ass of herself. He stares at the keyboard before he types with his fury paws. "Please reviewers, what ever you do, STOP the madness! Why review? See what these 23 reviews did to her. She is going to …EHHH" 

            Bry swats aside evil teddy bear as she came to her senses and began writing her update.

            Dear Reviewers,

                        Please ignore Mr. Green. He is just upset that he can't yell at anyone for not reviewing. Please keep up the FANTASTIC work! I love you all! When you review anyone of my stories, tell me what you really think. I can handle it! I swear! Just don't be nasty or Mr. Green will get even. *evil laugh* Anyway lets go on with the story!

                        Love you all,

                                    Bry

                                    Sumerstormes@aol.com *Please contact me with what you think*

PS: To answer Cherryblossomjen's question about my kidnapping Bryan Singer, oddly enough I had a dream about him last night. I don't find it odd that he gave me the scope about X3…lol…if only dreams where real. Also he got angry when I asked him how come in one movie Kitty is a teenager and the next she is a kid. Temper Temper! LoL. Ok Here is the story.

This chap is just emails! Odd odd odd! Read and review anyway!

Chapter 3

Intercepted Emails

Subj: My prized child

Date: November 13, 2002, 3:06 PM

From: Drake-Madaline@pasco.com

To: IceDrake@XSFGY.com

Bobby,

            Hey sweetie! I just got a new email account at work so I thought I will email my oldest son. How is your school work going? Remember to do your best. You have to start thinking about colleges! Oh well, sometimes I wish we sent Ronny away from school. Yes, he is as bright as ever, but he is going through such a stage right now. Cursing all the time, posting obscene posters in his room, and the worst joined Teens-Against-Mutants. Yes, mutants are frightening especially after the attack at Liberty Island, but hating them won't do any good. Don't you agree? Oh, well. I was worried about you when I found out about the attack in the city. You are so much closer to New York. Stay safe, got it?  I can't wait for the Christmas break so I can see my one normal son again. Call us this week! 

                                                                                                                        Love,

                                                                                                                                    Mom

Subj: Re:My prized child

Date: November 13, 2002 9:14 PM

From: IceDrake@XSFGY.com

To: Drake-Madaline@pasco.com

Mom-

            Hey! How are you? Is Ronny giving you anymore trouble? Just because I am in NY doesn't mean I can't take care of him for you. Ok, I know, Ronny must make it to his 16 b-day. Anyway, how is work? Fun as usual? School is great although my computer decided to die today when I had a paper due. But obviously it is working know. *Think of potential Christmas gift.* Anyway, the Professor is as interesting as always. He is challenging his gifted students for fun. Also we got a temporally new teacher. His name is Professor Logan. Along with him came a new student Marie. She is a nice and pretty girl. Although I think she hates me. Well not hate me, but she thinks I did something that I didn't do. To make it worse the Professor has assigned me her tutor. The curse of being smart. About colleges, I don't know what I want to do yet. But don't worry too much. I better go now. Have to finish my homework.

                                                                                                                                    Loveya,

                                                                                                                                    Bobby

Subj: Yo bro!

Date: November 13, 2002 6:19 PM

From: SheildingRD@yahoo.com

To:  Icedrake@XSFGY.com

Hey Bobert!

            Mom thought it would be good that I emailed your preppy ass. Oh well, what to say to my favorite gifted youngster? Mom is really driving me nuts. She thinks she knows everything about my life! She spent an hour bitchin about why I should not have a poster with the work F**k on it! Man! She has been making noises to dad about sending me off like she did you! Can u believe that? Me in Preppyville! No thank you! And you swear I joined the KKK! Just because I am protesting having some freaks are in our schools! Oh, well…hopefully you get it. What would you think if some mutie became ur new roommate? Huh! Gotta run! Mother dear is calling!

                                                                                                                                    The Best Drake

                                                                                                                                                Ron

Subj: Re: Yo Bro!

Date: November 13, 2002 9:24 PM

From: Icedrake@XSFGY.com

To: SheildingRD@yahoo.com

Don Ron-

            At least in Preppyville I don't have Mother and Father on my butt! LOL! Yeah and the girls aren't have bad either. *wink* And don't be vile towards mutants! Come on man! Next you will start sounding like a politician! Wouldn't want to be a stuffy Repub? Be careful man..before u end up in a boarding school or juvie! Well I got to run do home work! *yes it does exist* 

                                                                                                                                    Always the Greatest Drake

                                                                                                                                                Bob

Subj: Tutor Schedule

Date: November 13, 2002 9:53 PM

From: Icedrake@XSFGY.com

To: Rogue@XSFGY.com

Rogue-

            I tried to get to your room earlier to tell you the final schedule but Jubes said you weren't there. If it is ok with you want to meet me in the library after supper? I figure since we have 8 months to make up, we will go over notes for 2 hours for 2 nights a week. Work for you? You said at supper that we are working on Physics, History, and Literature, right? Just making sure! Umm…..I guess I am gonna go…see you in class.

                                                                                                                                                Bobby

PS: Please tell Kitty how sorry I am again.

Subj: Re:Tutor Schedule

Date: November 13, 11:21 PM

From: Rogue@XSFGY.com

To: IceDrake@XSFGY.com

Bobby-

            Yep, History, English, and Physics. As much as I hate think about doing that much homework, it works for me. Kitty tells me to tell you that if you apologize one more time, you aren't gonna know what hits ya. I think she means it. Sorry about not being in my room before. John challenged me to a late b-ball game, so that why I wasn't there. It was freaky 'cause he kept trying to play dirty and I almost touched him twice. I wouldn't want to hurt him. I don't want to hurt anyone. I will see ya in class…I gotta go since it is late.

                                                                                                                                                Rogue

AN/ I felt like writing like that! Blame it on the sugar from starbursts! If it is too terrible in the morning light I can repost it…if not…REVIEW! I wanted to set up for the study scene without just having them interact…my new approach to writing! Keep up the great job!

Love to all reviewers,

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com *talk to moi!*


	4. Ch 4 First Tutor Session

Befriending a Rogue: Bobby's Story

AN/ Yes I am still writing! Only 6 hours later and I am writing. The last chapter was just alright, so I wanted to do another update soon!

Love to all Reviewers,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com           

Chapter 4

The First Tutor Session

            Tick, Tick, Tick

            Bobby stared up at the oak grandfather clock. Books were surrounded him as he waited for Rogue to arrive. What was keeping her? He started shuffling through papers looking for his Literature assignment. He might as well start researching his paper while he was there if she wasn't going to show again. Bobby tried to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach. Just because the last time she didn't show she ended up in the hands of Magneto and almost died didn't mean that he should worry. Why should he worry anyway? He groaned in frustration. He was NOT worrying. Hitting his head on the desk, Bobby tried to figure out what was wrong with him. She barely even liked him. She definitely didn't trust him. And in her email she confessed that she spent the evening with John. His temper started to flare. John. That was why he came back late. That was why he had that grin on his face. That was why…

            "Bobby?" 

            His head shot up from the desk. He groaned in pain when he hit the back of his chair. "Hi." he gave a slight smile, fighting the urge to rub his head.

            Rogue pulled out the chair across from him and sat down into it gracefully. She was covered from neck to toe in a material, blocking all possible deadly contact. Even so she leaned back trying to keep her distance from anyone. "Sorry I took so long. I had a hard time finding my History book." She gave him a shy grin.

            "Right" Bobby said slowly, images of John and her in a passionate embrace. He shook his head to clear the images. "All I can suggest for History is to read the chapter on Emperor Charlemagne first." He pulled out a notebook from his pile of books. "And you can copy my notes from Ms. Munroe's lecture."

She took the worn notebook and opened it up. "Gosh, you write small."

He laughed, "Yeah, I can fit a whole semester of notes on 2 pages."

Rogue smiled but then frowned. "Where _is_ Ms. Munroe from?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't place her accent. I know Mr. Summers is from Nebraska, and Dr. Grey is from the North…but is 

Ms. Munroe from the US?"

            Bobby stared at the ceiling. He tried to rack his mind for the info. "Umm… I think she is African. Yeah, that makes sense." He played with his jaw. "Yeah, I remember asking Peter when I first came here two years ago. It was slightly thicker then and I couldn't figure out what she was saying for a week."

            Rogue giggled at the image of a confused Bobby. "OK." She leaned back in her chair. "Well, I guess I will read this back in my room." She put away the large text book. "Should we work on Physics now?"

"Well actually, I figured we could start on the English paper instead." He pointed at the book lined shelves. "That way we can get all our research materials. And the Professor won't be giving us a test 'till next week, and the paper is due Friday." He let out a small smile. "And Mr. Summer's doesn't accept late papers gracefully." Inside he still burned over the late paper the day before, and his loss of temper.

            She appeared to think about it and then nodded slowly when she said, "Makes sense. Um, where do I start?" She bent down to pull out a binder from her black shoulder bag.

            "Did you pick characters yet?"

            Her eyes began to dart around. "I don't really understand the assignment."

            Bobby bit his lip. He fumbled around on the table for the paper. Looking down at the paper he began mumbling the instructions to himself. Noticing her confused expression, he started to speak louder. "Imagine you are at a dinner table with two historical people. Write how they would interact, and how you would host this dinner." He wondered if she chose that perfume just to drive him crazy. It smelled faintly of spice. It almost made him hungry. "So first thing is to choose two characters."

            Her eyes light up showing a bright bottle green. "Ok, that was easy. Umm." She rested her head on her arms. "Wow, I can't think of anyone. Who are you choosing?"

            "Well I was thinking about it longer. I was thinking Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton. That way I will have some conflict." He said proudly, his idea was just brilliant.

            Rogue was still looking around nervously. She wiggled in her seat. "Umm, I don't know. How about Senator Kelly and President McKenna? I could "convince" them to forgo Mutant Registration." 

            At the mention of Mutant Registration, Bobby started to twitch slightly. It reminded him of his brother's email. He looked down at his own hands. Would Ron accept that he was a mutie? Would he accept that he…

            "Bobby?"

            He looked up quickly. "Yeah?"

            "I have been talking to you for five minutes!" she giggled. "Did you hear one word I said?"

            He self-consciously shook his head. "Sorry, repeat that."

            "I was just wondering if you liked my idea."

            "Oh, yeah I like it." He looked around the room. "I guess we should start researching. They both got out of their chairs and walked over to the card catalog.

            "Maybe you can find at least one book on the subject since both of your men are recent, and then you can use mostly internet research."

            "Good idea." She walked over to a wall of books, unconsciously playing with her gloves.

            Bobby distractedly walked over to the other side of the room and started to pull out some books. Why couldn't people accept them? Would his parents accept him? Well, Rogue was still mad at him for something he didn't do. And she was cozying with John, John the jerk Allerdyce. Why did he have…?

            "Bobby!" Rogue screeched. 

Heads from all the wooden tables turned towards him. He glanced up and yelled himself. He had yanked out the bottom book in a stack, a stack taller than him. The world seemed to move in slow motion. The tower quivered. His mind urged him to move but he couldn't. Wouldn't. He saw Rogue running towards him down the aisle of books, her white streaks streaming behind her. And then it went black.

AN/ What is going to happened to Bobeo? Review and I will update!

Love to all reviewers,

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com

HIT THE PURBLE BUTTON! U KNOW U WANT 2!"


	5. Ch 5 Blinded

Befriending a Rogue: Bobby's Story

AN. Hey everyone! 48 reviews for this story! Awesome! Thanks so much! Keep up the great job! And if you are ever bored, read one of my other X-Men stories! I am on a massive update binge so look out for new chapters!

Love All of my reviewers,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com *talk to me anytime*

Chapter 5

Blinded

            Pain filled Bobby's head as he fought to open his eyes. He blinked slowly, unable to focus. The last thing he remembered was being in the Library tutoring Rogue. Did Rogue do this? Did she hate him that much? No. That wasn't it. A groan filled his ears and it took him awhile to figure out it was his own. He felt tears dripping down his face, but all he could see was white. Pain shot through his eyes just by trying to see.

            "Bobby, are you awake?"

            It took him awhile to figure out who was speaking to him. It was Dr. Grey. "Yeah, I am awake. What happened? Why can't I see?" panic filled his voice.

            He felt a reassuring hand on his arm. "Calm down Bobby. You are wearing a bandage over your eyes, and that is why you can't see." Dr. Grey said calmly.

            Slowly he reached his hand to his face and examined the bandage. The gauze was coarse over his face, and it was about 4 inches wide, wrapping around his head. He felt his forehead and noticed what felt like stitches across his hair line. "What happened to me?"

            Dr. Grey's voice seemed distant as if she was walking away. "Well Rogue sent one of Jamie's clones off to find me as soon as you were knocked unconscious. 

            Jamie's clones? What had caused the mutant nicknamed Multiple to multiply? "Was I apart of some attack?"

            Her voice seemed closer and he felt something wet on his forehead, and it smelled like alcohol. "No, nothing so dramatic. The report was one of the return book stacks in the library fell on you. When I found you, you were covered with a dozen books out cold."

            "Was anyone else hurt?" The library was becoming clearer in his mind, and he dreaded hurting anyone else.

            "Luckily you were standing in an isolated corner. The only one that fell under the effects was Jamie. But I think he only got hit by one book, just enough for him to multiply 5 times. They are currently cleaning up the library."

            Bobby groaned. He just knew the younger teen was going to get him for this. He tried to sit up but he felt weak. "What is wrong with me? Why do I have all these bandages?"

            Dr. Grey's voice turned serious as she removed the cloth from his head. "You have a nasty cut running along your hair line, which took 7 stitches to close, you were rendered unconscious thought surprisingly you don't have a concussion."

             "And the bandages around my eyes?" fear trickled into his voice.

            "Two books hit you in such away that both your corneas were scratched. In a week or two I assume your vision will be as fine as ever. You have to wear the bandages for the week. You will come down everyday and I will change them for you."

            "Thank you Dr. Grey. May I go to my room now?" 

            "Give me time to contact a student to lead you around and you are free to go." Her voice sounded fainter as she left the room.

            Bobby leaned his head back on the pillow and smelled in the smell of the medical room. He wondered who will be his guide dog. All he knew was he was going to be the laughing stock for the whole school. He groaned again when he heard foot steps enter the room and the automatic door closed. 

            "Bobby, John will be your escort for the week." She placed something in his hand. "With this you will be able to contact John with a press of a button." She clipped the end of it around his wrist. "This button will get you me. And I think you will be fine."

            After some initial shuffling, John and Dr. Grey managed to get him into the wheel chair. Finally it was just John and Bobby in the elevator when John burst out laughing. "Great job, boy scout! Little Rogue had to save you from Shakespeare."

            "Shut up John! It was an accident." His teenage pride was building up inside him. John and him where on and off friends, but as of know Bobby felt like icing John into a statue. 

            "Some accident!" was all John said, as they left the elevator and made it down the hallway, into their room. Bobby's head began to ache from trying to figure out where he was going all the time. He just leaned his head back and let himself go. By the time John managed to get the wheelchair next to Bobby's bed, the teen was out colder than his ice.

AN/ So now you know what happened to Bobby! Keep up reviewing please and maybe I will update soon. Coming up next Bobby deals with techno music, a few surprise visitor, and an unwanted phone call! Keep on reviewing and I will keep on writing.

Love to all reviewers,

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com

HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON OR MR GREEN WILL FIND YOU! JK or am I?


	6. Ch 6 Scew Ups

Befriending a Rogue: Bobby's Story

AN. Hey everyone! It's Christmas time, which means I get to write! Woohoo! Keep on doing your great job, and I will do mine!

Love to all my wonderful reviewers,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com *Mr. Green says you should talk to me*

PS. No I did  not die. I am just applying to college *eep*

Chapter 6

Screw Ups

The techno music pounded inside Bobby's brain. He bobbed his head to the beat as he got into his own groove. So far being blind had its advantages. He was already appreciating another culture! It all happened because John his "nurse" had left him hours ago and placed a CD player next to the sleeping boy. Bobby had woke up in his bed and managed to maneuver the head phones over his head. John was not without his sense of humor. He had raided Mr. Summer's CD collection, and put in a random techno band. At first Bobby wanted to call John back and had almost hit the call button, but he couldn't deal with the hassling. John could be a bitch to deal with. So he just continued to listen to the music, and surprisingly he was beginning to enjoy it.

            Bobby began bobbing his head, trying to ignore the irritation in his eyes. He placed the CD player down and began to do a little dance. His hands started swaying in the air, and he started shaking his hips while he sat down on the bed.  He almost dared to get out of bed when he felt someone grab onto his swinging hands.

            "What the…" He fell back on his bed and cursed when his head hit the nightstand.

            The person tumbled into the bed with him. He could faintly hear a voice in the background, but the music drowned it out. Trying to roll around, he ended up getting tangled up with the person. 

            The headphones were yanked from his head and he finally was able to identify the voice. "Get off me you lug! Don't make me fry you!"

            He laughed while he tried to untangle himself, but he managed to hit his head again. "Well if you didn't jump in bed with men, Jubes, then this wouldn't have happened." He finally was able to scoot away. "I never knew you wanted to take a tumble with me…OW!" He held his hand to his mouth.

            "I always knew there were some sparks between us, Drake." Jubilee laughed. 

            "Very funny firecracker. You only got me because I can't see."

            "Keep saying that. But seriously, I come by to see how you are doing after you tangoed with the book stack, and I find you doing the hula."

            "I was dancing!" He shrieked as his face turned bright red at the thought of what he was doing. "Don't you know how to knock?"

            "Yes, I think the Prof had a lector regarding how to knock on doors about a month ago. I guess you couldn't hear it over the music."

            Bobby propped himself at the end of his bed. "You know if this education thing doesn't work out, you can seriously consider becoming a comedian." His voice dripped with sarcasm. 

            "Oh take that icicle out of your butt." He felt her move. "How are you feeling? It was a nasty fall you had there, and what's the deal with the bandages?"

            "Just a slight headache, which you didn't help with. My eyes kill too. Dr. Grey said something about them being scratched." He put a hand on his gauze. "It sucks."

            "Oh, don't worry. The pity thing might get you some action, although it is a drag we don't get to see those big blue eyes anymore."

            Bobby laughed. It was great to be visited by his friend. Jubilation Lee was a perfect match to his sense of humor. Even though she was a run away like most of the other kids at Xavier's, she had the same kind of care free look of life that he did. He didn't have any romantic feelings about her, but he loved her like a sister.

            "Don't worry so much. I'll be ready to see your ugly mug within a week." He jumped again when he felt the spark of her power. "Ok, I'll behave."

            "You better." Her tone changed. "So, you like that Rogue girl right?"

            He couldn't speak for a moment. "Why would you say that? We are just friends. Well actually, we aren't even that. She hates me."

            "Gosh you are blind. She has the hotts for you. Although she could suck you dry if you touch…and not in a good way." Her voice was serious.

            Bobby didn't say anything for a moment. "Stop it. I don't like her. I already have my number one girl. All I do is tutor her."

            She touched his shoulder, causing him to flinch. "You are taking a trip down denial. Although I do think you are kind of cute." With the comment she leaned in and kissed his cheek. She lingered for a second and then stiffened. "Oh, hey Rogue. How long have you been standing there?"

            Bobby jerked away from his friend. "Rogue?"

            Silence filled the room. Finally Jubilee said, "She left. I am sorry Bobby; I didn't mean to screw you guys up." 

            Lying back down on the bed without any care for where Jubilee was, Bobby sighed, "You did nothing Jubes. There was nothing to screw up."

AN. That doesn't look good. If only Bobby could see. Review! And have a nice day.

Bry

Hit the Purple button!         


End file.
